


Dark of the Moon

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A werewolf for a patient can lead to odd questions even by an ER doctor's standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theodosia21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodosia21/gifts).



It was hardly the first time Greg Powers had been approached on the street by someone who knew he was a doctor, or worked in the ER. Usually it was something they weren't sure they should bother their usual doctor with -- almost always, if they were nervous enough to ask a comparative stranger, the answer was yes -- and a few memorable times he'd had desperate people try to mug him for medications he most certainly didn't carry around.

This time, he grinned at the werewolf who'd dropped into step beside him and asked teasingly, "Tetanus booster or rabies inoculation?"

Oz winced a little. "Advice. I'm losing nights that aren't full moon."

"Ah." Gregor studied him, noticing the start of circles under his eyes. "Coffee. Then research."

Oz just nodded. "I'll buy."

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Halloween treat and for Crossovers100 prompt #32 -- _sunset_.


End file.
